


Masquerade

by misterprince, thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, Halloween, Jealous Sanji, M/M, Werewolf Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterprince/pseuds/misterprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: Zoro came back home late like any other night. Sanji could smell his scent before he entered their apartment. He sniffed the air, taking in the comforting smell that was his boyfriend’s scent.Yet when the mossball entered the kitchen, he could smell something else, something pungent. Just getting a whiff of it made his blood boil. It was a female werewolf, and it clung to skin, not just his clothes.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspiration: Masquerade by Sleeping At Last
> 
> All Credit to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation for making Werewolf Sanji a thing this year.

  
  


Zoro came back home late like any other night. Sanji could smell his scent before he entered their apartment: metallic, with a hint of spice, and sweat. He sniffed the air, taking in the comforting smell that was his boyfriend’s scent. He never got tired of it. It smelt of home.

Yet when the mossball entered the kitchen, he could smell something else, something pungent. He turned around, tail swishing as he did so, his ears standing up, alert. He could smell all the other creatures Zoro had encountered since he left for work at Marco's bar: the demons; the vampires who drank human blood; the vampires who didn't drink human blood; the ghouls; the beautiful women; the students; the other werewolves; the goblins; the elves; all highly-intoxicated. 

Yet it was the other werewolves he was particularly interested in. That was the smell that stuck to the marimo the most. Just getting a whiff of it made his blood boil. It was a female werewolf, and it clung to skin, not just his clothes.

Zoro walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw how Sanji was positioned.

"Tough night?" Sanji quipped. He tried to not like his aggravation show, but he was never good at staying calm.

"Same as always, people having a good time, people wanting to drink themselves to death and so on." Zoro shrugged. He dumped his bag on the dining table and took his coat and top off. The marimo never liked wearing clothes in the apartment, the bastard. He knew how sensitive Sanji's nose was.

"Huh…"

Zoro walked over to Sanji, greeting him like he usually does with a kiss, but Sanji turns his head before the marimo's lips can touch him.

Zoro sighed. "What's wrong cook…"

"Nothing's wrong," Sanji answered too quickly. 

"Cut the bullshit, cook. Something is bothering you." Zoro leaned in again, causing Sanji's nostrils to flare. The smell was all over him and completely drowned out his own scent marked over his boyfriend. It angered Sanji.

“Nothing is bothering me.” Sanji pulled himself away, making himself seem busy.

“Are you really gonna do this right now?" Zoro sighed. "I’m tired as hell, cook. Come on. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I told you. Nothing is wrong.” Sanji saw Zoro rolled his eyes as he moved towards the fridge to grab himself a drink. He didn't say anything as he felt Zoro's eyes follow his every move.

“Suit yourself," Zoro said after what felt like ages. "Gonna go take a shower.” 

Sanji felt Zoro's presence move away. He stood, trying to hold back on the question, but the words slipped out so easily. “How come you smell different today?” 

Zoro stopped. “What?”

“You smell different today.” Sanji turned to face his boyfriend. 

Zoro furrowed his brows in confusion. “I was around all kinds of creatures tonight. I’m bound to smell like them. Which is why I was gonna go take a shower.” 

“I know that. But you smell like something you don’t usually smell like. Not so strongly. And it’s more than just your clothes.” Sanji gestured by pointing to what clothes were left on Zoro's body.

“Huh?”

Zoro clearing wasn't understanding what Sanji was trying to get at. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, then preceded to spell it out for him.

“You smell like a female wolf.” 

“I’ve smelled like other wolves before. What’s the big deal?” Zoro shrugged.

“The big deal is that it’s not just your clothes and it’s not just a light scent," Sanji exasperated. "Smells like they were around you for a long time and did more than just look at you.”

Zoro straightened up and walked over to his boyfriend, smirking. “Are you jealous, cook?”

Sanji hated that word. Hated the feeling. But he couldn't help it. “What do you think?”

“But it’s a FEMALE wolf. You do know me, right?” Zoro frowned.

Sanji knew how ridiculous it was. Zoro was gay so he shouldn't get worked up, he shouldn't. But why was the female wolf's scent clinging to him as if he _ belonged _to her?

“So? Doesn’t matter. Why were they all over you then?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?! I didn’t do anything out of the ordinary today.”

“Well, seems like you did.” Sanji felt a horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach. Logic was screaming at him to think about what he was saying, but it was barely even a whisper with the rest of what was going on inside his head.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Zoro sounded frustrated.

“I’m sorry I don’t want my human boyfriend smelling like they belong to someone else.” Even after admitting those words felt wrong, but he couldn't shake this feeling of losing Zoro to another wolf.

“I don’t fucking belong to anyone!" Zoro was getting up in Sanji's personal space, which meant _ the scent _was too. "Are you listening to yourself? You sound like a crazy person. Do you think I’d cheat on you?”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t.” Sanji shrugged.

Zoro stared him dead in the eye. “You know why.” 

Sanji met his gaze. “Do I?” 

“Yes." Zoro sighed, but didn't break eye contact and stood his ground. "You’re just being unreasonable right now. I work around these people all night. That’s why I fucking smell like them. Not because I suddenly decided to cheat on you. For fuck’s sake!”

“If you say so.” 

“Why are you so worked up over this anyway?" Zoro went on, explaining the situation. "You knew what it would mean me taking this job. You were okay with it.” 

“I know bu-”

“And weren’t you the one who was against making this ‘official’ or whatever it is you wolves do when you find a partner?” 

“Mating,” Sanji commented.

“Yes, that... You know I don’t care for that shit but I told you I was willing to do it for you. And you refused. So why are you this angry now?” Zoro sounded annoyed, and Sanji couldn't help but feel guilty at what he was feeling. At the paranoia eating up his brain and taking over all of the controls.

“Because I don’t want you smelling like someone else, let alone a female wolf.” 

“And what the fuck is she gonna do anyway?" Zoro retorted. "If you hadn’t noticed, I’m not interested in another wolf. Especially a female one at that.”

“You never know, mosshead.”

“Holy shit. I can’t tell if you’re being serious right now. You know I wouldn’t leave you.“

Sanji looked away, the guilt of thinking Zoro would betray him, but the feeling of Zoro betraying him already was all too much. He knew he wasn't thinking clearly, but dammit, you can't help what you feel. Werewolves rely on gut instincts and that was what was happening now. His gut was telling him Zoro had spent too much time near a female wolf for her scent to rub over his own. As if he was that erasable and replaceable. It gnawed at him, making him feel queasy and was the very first time in a while that he felt like he was losing his appetite.

“Cook, look at me.” Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and tilted his head to look into his eyes. God, he was so beautiful, Sanji couldn't lose him.

“You honestly think I’d leave you for a woman? Give me more credit. I’m not you.” The corner of Zoro's mouth turned up as Sanji realised what the marimo was hinting at.

“Oi!”

“You think I haven’t noticed how you flirt with every female creature we come across?” 

“That’s not true!” exclaimed Sanji.

“Anyway. Point is I wouldn’t fucking cheat on you. If I wanted out of this, I’d tell you straight up.” 

Sanji let those words sink in, trying to believe them, trying to accept them. He did know that Zoro had zero tolerance for bullshit and would have ended it months, even years ago, if he didn't want to stay. The jealousy was still gnawing at him, but the words were helping him realise some sense again.

“I know that... I just... I hate smelling someone other than me on you.” Sanji admitted quietly.

“You know I can’t help that. It comes with the job.” Zoro stroked the side of Sanji's face, letting a sense of ease wash over him with every stroke.

“I know but I-”

“I told you about making this official. Why are you so against it if you hate other people flirting with me?” 

Sanji pulled back slightly. “So you do admit there was someone flirting with you tonight?”

“That’s not what I was saying!" Zoro clung to Sanji, his strong grasp didn't let him leave. "And if they did, I didn’t notice.”

“Roronoa Zoro not noticing when someone is flirting? Yeah right.”

“Okay whatever but if she did, I clearly didn’t think anything of it. I don’t go to work every night hoping to find someone.” 

“You did before, though.” Sanji had always been able to create convincing arguments, making it harder for others to argue back.

“Not really. I just wasn’t into the whole relationship thing. And that was before you.” 

“I know.” Sanji sighed. He wished his brain (and gut) would make a decision on what he believed.

Zoro held Sanji's head and placed their foreheads against each other. “Mark me.” 

“What?” Sanji frowned. Was the marimo actually being serious?

“I’m not asking you if you wanna make it official anymore. I want you to.” Zoro's voice was clear, conviction running through it.

“Mosshead...”

“Do you not want to?”

“I do but...”

“But what? Jesus fucking Christ. Are you planning on leaving me?” Zoro asked, frustrated.

“Of course not!” Sanji angrily answered back.

“Okay, then what’s the issue?”

“I-” 

“Come on, curly. Let’s just get it over with.” Sanji laughed at how upfront Zoro was being, despite the fact Sanji knew he didn't want to be marked.

“You do know mating is the wolf equivalent of marriage, right?”

“So?” Zoro shrugged. Did he seriously not get it?

“It’d be like us getting married.” 

“Yeah, I gathered that. What’s the problem?” 

“I thought you didn’t wanna get married.”

“When the fuck did I say that?”

“When we started dating.” 

“Well, it’s been years since then. And I don’t want anyone else.” Zoro softly smiled, convincing Sanji to do it even more.

“You don’t know how you’re gonna feel 5 or even 10 years from now.” Sanji felt like he was arguing with Zoro and with himself. He couldn't ask for such a big commitment like that.

“Yeah, but who knows if I’ll even be alive by then.” 

Sanji punched Zoro's arm at that comment. “Don’t fucking joke about that, marimo.” 

“Honestly you are being crazy. People fucking get married every day. Yes, I never cared about it before. But that was before I met you. Turns out there’s actually someone out there I don’t mind having around all day even if they’re a pain in the ass.” 

“Fuck off,” Sanji said, but there was no anger or bite behind it.

“You know what I mean, curly." Zoro pulled Sanji close against his body again, letting Sanji's scent rub off on him, validating his point. "I’m not going to want anyone else. So marry me. Or mate with me or whatever.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Fucking yes. Also, bold of you to assume I’d let anyone else have you after me anyway.” Zoro was now the one that sounded jealous, and Sanji was _ very _ turned on by it.

“Is that so?” Sanji lowly asked.

“Yes. You’re _ mine _, cook. So shut up and say yes already. I stink and I wanna go take that shower.” 

Sanji smiled at this, letting the word 'mine' sink into his body. It made him feel wanted, a feeling he had never been accustomed to throughout his life. He wrapped his tail around Zoro and hugged him, finally feeling content that his boyfriend was back home from work and no longer on edge about it.

“You really do stink.” Sanji chuckled.

“Well, the quicker you say yes, the quicker I can go wash off.”

Sanji took in a deep breath, acknowledging what he was about to do.

"Okay.. but on one condition."

"Don't leave me, duh, I wasn't going to."

"No," Sanji seductively smirked at Zoro, speeding up the marimo's heartbeat. He could hear it so clearly around him.

"I join you in the shower."

Zoro groaned, knowing what that meant. Sanji could already feel Zoro heating up, blood pumping down to the lower half of his body. Zoro would never admit it, but he was just as perverted as Sanji was. 

"You didn't even need to make that request, curly." Zoro took Sanji's hand and practically dragged him towards their bathroom.

Once Sanji had shut the door, Zoro pinned him against him it. Their mouths instantly connected. The kiss was desperate, both of them showing hunger for each other. Sanji could taste the remnants of alcohol in Zoro's mouth and flicked his tongue against the roof of the marimo's mouth. Zoro groaned, and bit down on Sanji's lip, hard, to gain a groan himself. Sanji's body reacted forcefully and pushed his boyfriend into the shower, slamming his back onto the cold tiles. 

"Someone's eager tonight," Zoro commented.

"Yeah, you," Sanji smirked, pressing Zoro's naked torso against the cold tiles and stroking his hands all over his body. Zoro tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Sanji's eyes lit up and he decided to drag his tongue across every inch of skin he could find. He started on his lower abs, sending a shiver down Zoro's spine, and travelled slowly to his neck. He wanted to taste every part of his man, as well as cover up the awful scent left by the female wolf. He scraped his teeth along Zoro's large vein, scratching very lightly but enough for Zoro to feel it.

"Trying to drink my blood?" Zoro joked.

"I bet it would be delicious to a vampire," Sanji answered back meaning every word.

"Good thing you aren't one then." Zoro pulled Sanji's head up and drew him back into a kiss. This time it was softer, with a lulled sense of security. Zoro held Sanji's head in his hands, never allowing him to move, even if he wanted to. Sanji let him slowly switch their positions, and felt the cold tiles against his fur and heated skin. Zoro quickly took off Sanji's grey shirt, careful not to ruin it like the several times he had done so at the beginning of their relationship. Zoro had learnt to not piss Sanji off during sex.

Once they were both half-naked, Sanji could pull Zoro's torso against his, enjoying the heat emitting from it. He shoved his tongue down Zoro's throat and grabbed at both of their jeans, making quick work of unbuttoning the rest of their clothes. Zoro let his boyfriend pull them both down together, managing to pull down their underwear too. Sanji was extremely talented at it- he called it his 'party trick'.

Zoro was getting impatient. He grabbed both their erections and started to rub them together. Sanji moaned, throwing his head back into the wall, hitting it, but he ignored the pain. Zoro always knew how to make him feel so good. He seemed to have the perfect rhythm and perfect stroke, unwinding Sanji it what has always seemed an impossible task to anyone else. Sanji fumbled his hand against the wall, trying to find the switch to turn the shower on. He felt the dial and turned it, and both were met with water lashing down on them. Zoro didn't let that break his concentration, he continued pumping his hand on both their dicks, pressing harder against Sanji which made the friction feel more intense. Sanji's eyes rolled into the back of his head, losing himself in the moment and letting his lover take control of his body. Zoro started to kiss him again, deep, sensual kisses which were causing shortages in Sanji's brain, he couldn't think, only feel. Zoro moved his mouth to the side of Sanji's head, breathing heavily into his ears. Sanji struggled to hold back noises- Zoro was fully aware of how sensitive the nerves in his ears were. He was overpowering him on purpose. He could hear Zoro's mouth get closer and closer as he continued to pump away until he felt his teeth clamp down on his ear. It was enough to send Sanji over the edge. All the nerves in Sanji's ear felt alive and he came so easily right there and then. He groaned loudly, it was probably loud enough for the neighbours to hear, and he felt Zoro spasm against him, cum dripping out of both of them. Zoro knew it was such a weakness of his, yet Sanji was well aware that being vocal during sex was Zoro's. Sanji caught Zoro's lips against his and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He pressed their bodies together as much as possible, never letting space get between them. Zoro hooked his arms around Sanji as well, his firm hands keeping Sanji in place, keeping him from escaping. This was barely the beginning and they both knew it.

Zoro made quick work by lifting Sanji up against the wall and spreading his legs around him. Sanji obliged and groaned when Zoro's fingers slipped inside of him. The water had made his fingers slick but he had made sure to grab the lube they kept in the bathroom at all times and poured it onto his fingers beforehand. He scissored his way into Sanji, enjoying the moans escaping from his lover's mouth. Sanji hugged his arms around him, running his fingers along Zoro's scarred back- scars he had left. Zoro felt a shiver down his spine and tried to concentrate on making Sanji's moans louder than the rush of water against his head. He dove against his neck, kissing, licking and biting at the skin. The touch alone was enough to make Sanji lose control. Zoro continued to stretch his fingers inside his lover, pleased he could open him up so quickly.

"You're such a slut, love-cook, I have barely touched you and you're already wide enough for me." Zoro smirked into Sanji's neck.

"Fuck!" Sanji groaned, head hitting against the tiles, "Then why.. the fuck.. are you taking you-ah- taking your time?"

"You know why" Zoro licked his lips provocatively, "I enjoy seeing you weak under my touch."

Sanji pressed his fingers deeper into Zoro- his claws would extend during the euphoric sex between them and would leave a few nasty marks against Zoro's dark skin. Too many times had Sanji drawn blood and too many times had Zoro enjoyed it.

Sanji pressed his mouth against his lover's ear, "Two can play at that game, marimo" as he felt his claws breaking into Zoro's skin.

Zoro tried to muffle his moans but failed. There was a dangerous glint in his eye, hazed heavily with lust. He hastily pulled his fingers out of Sanji and positioned his cock near his entrance and thrust hard into him, causing Sanji to dig his claws in even more.

Zoro quickened his pace and drove into Sanji harder. He had planned to go slowly, teasing him into his breaking point, but he had lost his patience. He wanted Sanji and he wanted him now. Water thrashed onto them both as their moans filled the entire room. Sanji's ears twitched rapidly with each stroke, his entire body reacting to Zoro's cock. Zoro could feel himself getting close to his limit already, the way Sanji looked pushed against the tiled wall -wet hair pushed back, both curly eyebrows on display, slightly blushed and bruised skin from where Zoro had attacked it- it was enough to end Zoro completely. Sanji was a beautiful specimen to behold and he was about to become his, officially.

Zoro rested a hand on Sanji's forehead, pushing back his wet fringe even more and traced his thumb over both eyebrows. 

"You're as beautiful as ever, Sanji." Zoro choked out.

That did something. The next thing Zoro knew he was lying on the shower floor with a very lustful boyfriend still attached to him. 

"You're about to become mine forever," Sanji breathed onto Zoro's lips. Sanji gave Zoro one last look, suggesting he could back out of this if he wanted to, but Zoro was already nodding along, fully prepared to do or say anything to be with his Sanji forever.

"Bite me, love-cook. Make me yours." Zoro whispered back. Their eyes locked, and it was the reassurance Sanji needed.

Sanji continued to ride Zoro, but more slowly, and lent his head down, kissing him gently until he reached his neck. Zoro stretched his head out, making sure Sanji got enough exposure when biting him. He wasn't nervous, he had already decided to be with Sanji forever and this was just a symbol of that. He felt Sanji hesitate a little as he breathed against his neck, but Zoro reached his hand out to find his lover's and entwined their fingers together.

Sanji made his fangs pop out of his mouth, saliva building up automatically at the sight of Zoro's skin. There had been a few instances before where Sanji had scrapped his human teeth along Zoro's skin but never his fangs. He carefully placed his mouth onto Zoro's neck and sunk his teeth into him. 

Sanji was immediately overwhelmed with the smell, sight and taste of Zoro. It entered his bloodstream, filled his lungs and consumed him whole. Zoro tasted perfect, like he always did. He reminded Sanji of comfort and home. He was the only person to ever make him feel safe and wanted. Sanji could feel Zoro trembling beneath him, but he couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure. Sanji was moving away when Zoro hooked his arm around Sanji's neck and dragged him back, not allowing him to break the bond. 

Sanji continued to hold the bond, allowing Zoro's thoughts to run through his mind too. He had heard this happens during a marking, but never, in a million years, did he think he would experience it. He was met with memories long ago, before he knew Zoro. He saw when Zoro picked up his very first kendo sword, when he entered his very first fight, when he lost his very first fight. He saw him training with his best friend Kuina, watching him being defeated again and again but never losing his determination to carry on. He could feel the memories too, feel how Zoro felt at the time. His heart wretched when Zoro saw the body of Kuina lying at the bottom of the stairs and his mood shifted into a dark, depressive state. He had been told about all of this, but now he was living it.

Zoro's body shook under his and Sanji felt Zoro's breath shortening. If he was reliving Zoro's memories then that meant Zoro was reliving his. His abusive childhood, not being like other wolves and getting bullied because of it. His mother dying, him being kicked out of his own pack. Zeff, his adoptive human father rescuing him from the brink of starvation after all of it. Tears flew from Sanji for letting that heavy burden bear its weight onto Zoro. He had told him briefly about it but Zoro was now experiencing the true horror of it all and that scared him.

Then, something changed. Sanji saw the moment he and Zoro met and how many intense, yet intoxicating emotions were rolled into it. How they couldn't stand each other from the start and then the hate turned into a stronger emotion: love. He watched Zoro fall in love with him. It made him feel so warm, so complete. The scene shifted once more and he saw himself and Zoro a little older, but even more in love. Their future together. They looked so happy and so content. Sanji knew they had made the right choice.

Sanji released his fangs from Zoro and felt both their bodies climax from the sex and the marking. Sanji kissed at Zoro's lips frantically. Never wanting to be apart from him again and it made him lightheaded knowing they were never going to be.

*** 

Sanji woke up at what felt like the usual time. He stretched and tried to curl his tail around Zoro like he usually did in the morning, but couldn't find anything to wrap his tail around. He sat up with a start when he realised the bed was empty. Sanji rolled over to his bedside table and looked at the clock. 6:05 am. Definitely too early for the mossball to be up and out of bed.

“Marimo?” Sanji called out. He heard nothing. Zoro couldn't be in the bathroom then.

“Did that mosshead really just leave without saying anything...” Sanji muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on strengthening his hearing. His ears twitched when he finally latched onto something. Music was being played. Sanji quickly put on a pair of boxers and followed the sound.

  
  


Zoro was standing in his kitchen in, what could only be described as nothing but an apron. He wasn't just standing in his kitchen but _ cooking. _Sanji couldn't believe it. Was he still asleep?

Zoro turned around and saw Sanji standing there. “Oi, sleeping beauty. Slept well?”

“What do you think you’re doing...?” Sanji murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you don’t cook. In fact, you can’t cook so what are you doing in my kitchen. And are you fucking naked under that apron?” Sanji waved his arms about while questioning his lover.

“I’d hardly call making eggs and toast ‘cooking’, curly." Zoro shrugged. "And you know I sleep naked, what’s the big deal?” 

“But you can’t fucking cook naked! It’s not safe!" Sanji groaned. "But also since when do you make anything? You know how to make eggs and toast?” This HAD to be a dream. How did Zoro even know where the kitchen was?!

“Oi! I’m not a Neanderthal, curly brows. I lived with Luffy for a couple of years, remember? Someone had to feed him every morning before college.” 

“Yes but... You don’t cook. You’re Zoro.”

“And I happen to know how to make toast and eggs so can you just fucking chill and go set the table or something?” 

“Why though?” Sanji felt like a child who didn't understand anything. What was all of this?

“Because these will be ready soon and we gotta eat?” 

“No, why are you doing this?" Sanji repeated, "We’ve been together for a long time now and you’ve never once cooked anything. Why now?”

“I don’t know. Woke up early. Was bored. What does it matter?” Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“It doesn’t but I’m just intrigued.” 

“Well, can you go be intrigued while you set the table then?” It was definitely Sanji's boyfriend in the kitchen and not some strange, android replacement with that cheek.

“Are you doing this because we bonded last night so now you feel like you have to be ‘nicer’ or whatever?”

“Please, cook. As if.” 

“I’m serious, marimo.”

“That’s not why. Honestly I don’t have a reason. I was hungry when I woke up so I thought that I’d make breakfast myself instead of waking you up.” Zoro moved the frying pan off the shove and grabbed spread for the toast. It was bizarre watching Zoro know where things were more than anything.

“Uh-huh.” 

“Whatever. Don’t believe what I say.”

Sanji couldn't help but smile then. God, he was so lucky. “You know, this is incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you. But you seriously don’t need to change how you are with me because I marked you.” 

“I’m fucking not, jeez." Zoro made a point of rolling his eyes at Sanji. "I was hungry.” 

“Okay. I’m just saying.” Sanii raised his hands in defence.

“Whatever.” 

“I love you, though. And I love this.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Oh are you working again tonight, by the way?” Sanji asked as he moved closer to his lover.

“Yeah, why?” Sanji walked up behind Zoro and wrapped his right arm around him from behind, while touching the mark he left on Zoro with his left.

“No reason." Sanji whispered softly into Zoro's ear, still caressing the bitemark. "Just checking... And wanted to remind you that you should definitely show this off.” 

“Cook... Stop.”

Sanji frowned, Zoro was straining a little. “What?”

Zoro whipped around. “You always say no sex in the kitchen!” 

He was right. “That’s because this is a sacred place and I will not let you defile it.”

“Then you really better go set that damn table otherwise I’ll make a mess out of your kitchen.” _Oh._

“I’d like to see you try, bastard,” Sanji smirked.

“You really don’t wanna get me started, cook. Just go set the damn table. For fuck’s sake!” 

“Who are you to order me around, marimo?” but Sanji did what he was told anyway and set the table.

“According to you, your fiancé.”

“I don’t see a ring on my hand,” Sanji remarked.

“Wasn’t you marking me enough?" Zoro finished preparing their breakfast and slid both plates onto the table. Sanji had to admit, it didn't look so bad. "Plus since when do werewolves wear rings?”

“Yes but you’re human so the least you could do is ask me the human way too.”

“Nah.” Zoro said as they both sat down.

Sanji mockingly gasped, “Excuse me?”

“I’ll get you a silver ring if you so badly want one.” Zoro winked at him and smirked, causing Sanji to smirk too.

“Asshole.”

“Shit cook.”

“Ask myself every day why I had to fall in love with such a mosshead.”

“Ask myself the same question, cook.”

They both smiled at one another, then both leaned in for a kiss. Sanji was looking forward to the rest of his mornings with his new mate.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
